Face à Face
by Nessie Juv
Summary: [ONESHOT] Encore une petite aventure d'Hermione, qui se situe dans sa cinquième année. Enjoy !


FACE A FACE

Raconté par Hermione Granger

C'était les vacances d'été, avant ma rentrée, j'avais décidé d'aller acheter mes fournitures moi-même avec l'aide d'un plan du professeur Mc Gonagall qui datait d'il y a deux ans. Je cherchais la librairie du doigt puis suivait le plan fébrilement. Je marchais quelques minutes tout en gardant le nez dans le plan. Il faisait frais, j'entendais la foule derrière, les élèves de première année agrippé au bras de leurs parents, impatients d'avoir leurs affaires pour Poudlard. Mais soudain, les bruits cessèrent autour. Je continuai ma route quand même. Soudain, je sentis une odeur de moisi et de sale mêlée de sang. Je m'arrêtais et contemplai autour. Mon Dieu, j'étais dans l'allée des embrumes ! Je calmais mon rythme cardiaque puis chercha la sortie des yeux, pour retourner sur le joyeux chemin de traverse. On m'aggrippa le bras. Je me retournai, voyant devant moi le visage de...Bellatrix Lestrange !

C'était bien Bellatrix Lestrange. Le visage blafârd et effrayant, la mine fatiguée et sournoise, les cheveux noirs et emmêlés, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, la mangemorte sadique échappée d'Askaban. Elle parla et sa voix sifflotante ma transperça les tympans en me donnant presque mal à la tête :

"- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, affreuse p'tite sang-de-bourbe .. Tu prépares un mauvais coup avec Potter, peut-être ? "

Ce qui était naturellement faux, quoi que, il faudrait en parler à Harry. Je riais intérieurement puis me souvenais que je me trouvais devant une mangemorte cruelle au milieu d'une ruelle vide de l'allée des Embrumes, ce qui me fit evidemment beaucoup moins rire.

"- Si tel est le cas .. c'est inutile, et vous le savez bien."

Moui c'est cela Bellatrix. C'est essayer de tuer Harry qui est inutile. Jamais il ne cèdera. Je suis sûre que nous vaincrons, un jour ou l'autre. Quoi que d'année en année je me rendais de plus en plus compte de à quel point Voldemort était puissant et Harry faible. Ma détermination ne s'en trouvais pas affaiblie pour autant mais je doutais parfois...parfois seulement...

"- Vous êtes Bellatrix Lestrange n'est-ce-pas ? dis je d'un ton idiot car je savais très bien qui elle était. Oui c'est ça il me semble. Pourquoi m'avez vous attrapé le bras ? Et sachez que je ne prépare rien avec Harry et que même si tel était le cas, je ne vous en ferait évidemment pas part, sachant que vous irez tout raconter à ce cher Lord-Voldemort. "

Prononcez ce nom me fut difficile bien que l'on mit ai habitué. Je me répétais cette phrase. "La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même". Bellatrix eu un rictus déplaisant puis elle prit la parole, d'une voix hargneuse...

"- Tu ne penses pas m'impresionnée par ce que tu as repéter le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbre ? Quel acte "courageux" de la part d'une sang-de-bourbe qui n'est qu'une élève de Poudlard. " avait répondu Bellatrix qui espérait apparemment me vexer, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

On m'avait tant de fois insultée en vue de mon sang qu'à force, cela m'était complètement égal, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Mais ces gens continuaient à me révulser. Les Malefoys surtout, qui se croient plus intelligents que tout le monde alors que le simple fait de dire ça les rend idiots. Penser à ces gens horribles, Mangemorts, Serpentards et autres, me faisais grimacer fortement et mordre mes lèvres.  
Pas sûre que la Mangemorte l'ai remarqué. Elle continuait à me jauger d'un air dédaigneux et me tournais autour telle une lionne attendant que sa proie s'affaiblisse pour lui sauter dessus et la dévorer. J'imaginais Bellatrix me dévorer, arracher mes membres et mes os, ma chair, avec ses dents, en grognant et rugissant. J'écartais ensuite cette vision morbide de mon esprit puis me concentrait sur l'autre vision morbide, celle qui se trouvait en face de moi. Finalement, Bellatrix n'était pas si affreuse, en arrangeant un peu ses cheveux et en la maquillant, elle pourrait même être jolie...

"- Pars d'ici Granger .. et ne reviens ja - mais. me lança t-elle, glaciale  
- Ecoutez, sachez que vous ne me faites nullement peur, parfois votre cruauté me fait même rire. Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ne me fait absolument rien, je suis comment dire...habituée !, répliquai-je en commençant vraiment à m'emballer sérieusement contre la Mangemorte. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser, je me suis perdue en cherchant la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, et vous savez quoi, je vais justement passez faire une petite recherche personnelle chez Barjow et Beurk pendant que j'y suis tiens ! (en fait Harry m'avait demandé des renseignements sur un objet bizarre).

Bellatrix parut stupéfaite. Elle me fixait d'un air étrange, apparemment choquée par mon agressivité ou en tout cas impressionnée. Je sortais ma baguette, dans un réflexe.

"-Oh, et tu peux ranger ta baguette ma chérie,me lança Bellatrix, l'air hargneux et légèrement colèreuse,Tu es mineure, et tu ne voudrais quand même pas un procès pour avoir utilisé la magie hors de l'école .. ce serait dommage, non ? Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre moi.

-Ah oui, c'est ce que vous croyez Bellatrix ? Je suis beaucoup plus douée que vous ne le jugez, et j'ai eu recours à la magie dans ce genre de situation plus de fois que vous ne l'estimez. Vous vous croyez supérieure aux autres, toujours, mais ce n'est pas cela qui fera de vous une sorcière douée de raison. Savoir être modeste, c'est déjà être douée. Et si je peux me permettre, je n'aime pas non plus les gens de VOTRE espèce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

Je ravalais ma rage quelques secondes puis la fixait, ma baguette en avant, je lui lançait un sort qui la propulsa bruyamment à 10 mètres. Elle parut stupéfaite. La peur me pris et je courais dans la direction opposée de la Mangemorte. Soudain, ne la voyant plus, je m'arrétais à un coin de rue et regardais autour. Ne voyant personne, je m'asseyais et reprenait mon souffle peu à peu (la course n'ayant jamais été mon fort). Je réfléchissais. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis, il me fallait une mangemorte détestable collée aux basques ! Et je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de la sorte, j'aurais dû m'en aller sans rien dire...  
Il y eu une détonation et j'entendis un cri :

"- C'est elle ! Elle est ici ! "

Elle me lança un sortilège Expelliarmus, que j'évitais, non sans difficulté, l'esquive n'étant pas vraiment mon truc. J'entendis un crac derrière moi, elle avait sûrement transplané rapidement. Elle m'attrapa violemment et me tira vers elle. Le bout de sa baguette appuyait contre ma tempe (j'ai cru qu'elle allait me percer la jugulaire). Ces quelques secondes, où on n'entendait que le bruit de nos deux respiration et où je ne sentais que sa baguette sur mon cou et son bras serrant le mien, me parurent interminables, on aurait dit que le temps était figé et que nous étions condamné à rester de la sorte pendant des millénaires.

"-Toujours envie de jouer avec moi ?"

L'entendre prononcer ces six mots me rassura sur le fait que le temps avançait toujours. Mais son ton me terrifia et m'empêcha encore plus de bouger. Je me tenais prête, attendant un miracle, un signe, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vint.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent dans un silence total et effrayant jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas sourds sur les pavés. Quelqu'un portant une robe de sorcier se figea devant nous. On ne voyait pas le visage de la personne, juste sa silhouette. C'était apparemment un homme ou plutôt un jeune garçon, de taille moyenne, portant une robe de Poudlard. Mais qui pouvait bien porter sa robe du collège pendant les vacances ?  
Il leva sa baguette et cria :

"-Stupéfix"

Le jet visait Bellatrix...

Malheureusement pour moi, Bellatrix avait facilement évité le jet et mettait toujours pression sur mon cou tout en pointant sa baguette en direction du garçon.

"-Tu sais très bien que je pourrais lui faire du mal, alors ne m'oblige pas à la tuer quand même..."

La peur me prenait...  
Alors comme ça elle voulait me faire du mal ? Il est vrai que depuis le début, je n'avais jamais pensé aux souffrances qu'elles pourraient me faire endurer après mon attitude effrontée de tout à l'heure. Elle pourrait même me tuer tellement simplement. Un coup de baguette, une lumière verte, un cri, et puis plus rien. Pour les sorciers, tout était si facile, je ne m'en était jamais rendue compte. Si les Moldus pouvaient tuer en quelques secondes de la sorte, où en serait le monde ? C'est vrai que la nature est bien faite finalement, elle ne réserve l'aptitude à la sorcellerie qu'à ceux qui le mérite, qui sauront en faire bon usage -ou qui ont des sorciers dans leur famille. Ah ça y est, je comprenais soudain. Pourquoi les mauvais sorciers ne sont-ils jamais des nés-moldus ? Parce que la nature ne les a pas choisis, eux, donc elle ne peut prédire si ils utiliseront leurs pouvoirs correctement.  
Perdue dans ma rêverie, je me prenais à contempler l'homme qui se tenait devant nous. Je ne le voyais pas, juste sa cape enveloppant son corps, illuminée par un réverbère. Un physique assez athlétique apparemment...  
Mais, il fallait agir. Moi je ne pouvais bouger, mais lui il pouvait. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il savait aussi bien que moi que Bellatrix s'amusait et ne transplanerait pas tout de suite. C'était évident, et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Soudain, dans un mouvement plus que rapide, presque invisible, il envoya un sortilège qui brûla quelques secondes les mains de Bellatrix qui me lâcha. Durant ces quelques secondes, il eut le temps de m'empoigner le bras et de me tirer pour que je coure, tandis que Bellatrix nous suivait. Je courais quelques centaines de mètres, mais la mangemorte se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous -c'est qu'elle est rapide la cocotte.  
Je trébuchais sur un pavé décollé du trottoir et tombais de tout mon long dans la rue. La chute m'ayant quelque peu coupé la respiration, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Et Bellatrix n'était plus qu'à 2 ou 3 mètres de nous...

_Il _m'aida à me relever, me tendant sa main, ou plutôt la manche de sa cape... Je recommençais donc à courir, à une vitesse folle, emprise d'une folie incontrôlable, sûrement l'instinct de survie. J'atteignais en peu de temps le ... cul de sac ! Mon Dieu, nous étions piégés avec une ignoble mangemorte dans une impasse de l'allée des Embrumes ! Rien que d'imaginer la scène me faisais repenser à mes dernière volontés...Vous direz à mes parents que je les aime...à Harry...à Ron...à ma famille...aux autres qui m'ont toujours soutenue...vous vaincrez Voldemort en pensant à moi...je lègue mes affaires aux elfes de maison en détresse...

Les larmes me coulaient à chaudes larmes sur les joues tandis que Bellatrix nous rattrapais progressivement.

Mais j'aperçus au milieu de l'allée, près du mur, un espèce de chapeau melon troué étrange... J'eut une illumination, c'était peut-être un portoloin ! Non, ce serait trop beau...Pourtant, j'attrapais la manche du garçon, et me précipitais vers le vieux chapeau dans une frénésie incomparable. Je touchais l'objet du bout des doigts...

Nous étions sauvés.


End file.
